The Art Of Persuasion
by JetfireWeasleyThe5th
Summary: Left behind on Cybertron following a Decepticon prison break, Starscream resorts to other means to gain his release: namely the Intelligence agent, Arcee, who has offered to help after seeing him repent. However, as their friendship develops Arcee's loyalty to the Autobots is thrown into question, and soon they are both fighting for their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

__**Disclaimer: If I could somehow wrestle ownership of Transformers away from Hasbro, then in the mood I'm in at the minute it would probably wind up as The Starcee Show. So it's a good thing I can't.**

* * *

_Trypticon Prison, Kaon, Cybertron:_

It was typical, really, Starscream thought. Just his luck that the one time he decided to venture to Earth from his and Slipstream's base on the moon he'd been intercepted by those infernal flying Autobot twins. How was he to know that the Elite Guard had been making a routine visit?

And now he was stuck in a cell in Trypticon prison, with that thrice-cursed femclone of his still flying free. Starscream just _knew _that she'd known the Elite Guard were on Earth. This was probably her form of revenge after the number of times they'd ended up fighting. Clenching his fists, he silently cursed the female Seeker. This just proved what he'd known all along; femmes were far more trouble than they were worth. He recalled an incident on the Nemesis when he'd attempted to make a move on Blackarachnia (desperate times did, after all call for desperate measures; they'd been flying for stellar cycles and the techno-organic was the only femme he'd seen since the ship had launched). Not only had he received a rather painful rebuff from the femme, but he'd also had his lights punched out by a jealous Hothead Blitzwing. (It later transpired that the triple-changer had a long-standing crush on Blackarachnia, although thanks to a combination of Hothead and Random's bizarre flirting methods and the fact that Icy was scared stiff of admitting his feelings for her, the femme was still none the wiser).

Yes, Starscream decided. It was best not to rely on female Cybertronians. True, Slipstream had resurrected him with that AllSpark fragment, but on balance, when one took into account her general annoying demeanour (for which Starscream refused to take credit, despite the fact that he knew she was only taking after him) and her betrayal when she'd defected to Megatron, that one act was somewhat outweighed. Moodily, the Seeker traced a talon against the floor of his cell. He supposed he had been afforded one small mercy in the form of his late capture: he was being held in a different part of the prison to Megatron's team. At least this way he didn't have to put up with the Decepticon leader; or his own rather annoying clones; or (he shuddered at the thought) Random Blitzwing.

Thanking Primus for sparing him interaction with his fellow Decepticons, Starscream leaned back against the wall. He was just slipping into recharge when he heard voices approaching his cell.

"So,have any of them offered more information since last time? I know Cliffjumper Prime was informed that you have high hopes regarding the sycophantic clone," a distinctly female voice was asking.

"No, ma'am," came the reply, the voice this time that of a mech's. "The clone you mentioned seemed willing enough to cooperate, but he was apparently of a low rank, and had little intel to offer."

"I see," the femme said. "Well, in that case all that remains is to check over this block, and I can Bridge back to Iacon in the morning. You there," she added, apparently addressing one of the guards. "Have there been any irregularities reported concerning the inmates in block C-64? I want details of any medical complaints, behavioural incidents - you know the drill."

"Negative," the electronic voice of the guard answered. "All inmates compliant and of good health."

"Good...good," the femme muttered distractedly. The mech dismissed the guard, and a few nanokliks later Starscream heard the door of the cell block open and close. A sigh from the femme made him turn his head.

"Sorry I sounded so uppity," the female apologised to her companion. "I just...I feel like I need to keep up appearances in front of the guards."

"It's quite alright, Arcee," the mech assured her. "I know you're not really like that."

The sound of footsteps approached Starscream's cell. Hurriedly, he closed his optics; the other inmates were all asleep, and he didn't want to be discovered listening in. He had to admit that he was somewhat intrigued. This was Arcee; the very Autobot who had been the key component in Megatron's creation of the Lugnut Supremes.

"I should _hope _I'm not like that really," Arcee said fervently. There was a pause as the mech walked over to join her, and the pair were silent for a while.

"Do you ever feel sorry for the Deceptions, Smokescreen?" the femme asked eventually. "I mean, even with all that they've done, they're still sentient- still Cybertronian. Do the authorities really have the right to... to torture them to get what they want?"

"Arcee, I hate to break it to you," Smokescreen told her, "but as a member of the EG, you _are _the authorities."

"Yes, I know that," Arcee huffed. "I'm not the one who _authorized _all this, though, am I? I'm actually quite against it."

"Why's that?" Smokescreen demanded. "They chose their side, didn't they? They have to face the consequences."

"Yes, but surely by doing this we're sinking to their level?" Arcee protested. "Besides..."

"Besides what?" the mech prompted.

"Well, you know Shockwave, the double agent?"

"Ye-es?" Smokescreen replied cautiously.

"What would your reaction be if I were to say he's the reason I'm not currently lying immobile in the infirmary?"

The mech gave a hearty snort.

"I'd tell you to check yourself back into medical and get that glitch straightened out!" he informed her.

"I'm not kidding, Smokescreen! It's true!"

"_Sure _it is," the mech said condescendingly. A moment later, Starscream heard him leave, chuckling to himself. The femme remained, however, and the Seeker found himself silently ridiculing her. Her gratitude towards Shockwave was laughable, and had he not been trying to keep up the pretence of recharging he would have expressed his amusement out loud.

Arcee sighed again, and Starscream got the feeling that she was going to remain in the corridor for a while. Cautiously, he cracked open an optic, and realised that she was facing away from him. Having made this discovery, he opened his optics fully.

At this point, the femme turned around.

Blue optics met red, and Starscream froze like a turbofox caught in the headlights. He found himself unable to do anything but stare at the femme as she stood there, illuminated to an almost ethereal quality by the blue lighting that danced off her pink and grey paint job. As he gaped, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before; Arcee was _beautiful_.

(If his CPU had been able to process any other thought than 'attractive femme alert', he might have attributed his previous indifference to the fact that the last time he had seen her she had been half- obscured by various wires, and he had been more concerned with reattaching his body. However, as it was, he was at present incapable of thinking about anything except the femme in front of him).

Upon seeing that the Decepticon was awake, Arcee smiled tentatively, reassuringly; optics lighting up within her delicate pink face. Starscream felt his spark melt.

"Hello Starscream," she whispered, speaking to him almost as one would to a scared sparkling. Any other time the mech would have been outraged at being treated in such a way, but the warm tone of her voice made it impossible for him to feel mad. Instead, he just gazed at her, mouth slightly open. Shuttering his optics a few times in disbelief, he attempted to formulate a reply.

"Uh..."

Just then, however, there was a loud boom from the prison's power generators. The noise was enough to startle Starscream out of his femme - induced stupor, and with a jolt he turned away from Arcee, burying his face in a servo. The Autobot watched him for a few more nanokliks before turning and heading out of the door.

Once he was sure she was gone, Starscream let out a groan, turning to thunk his head against the wall.

Why?_Why_ did he have to go all doe-eyed over an _Autobot?_

_Slagging femmes..._


	2. Chapter 2

After Arcee had left, Starscream sat hunched against the wall of his cell, inwardly berating himself for his behaviour.

_Idiot_, he cursed silently. _Acting like some love-struck sparkling over a weakling Autobot!_

However, before long he was jerked from his despondency by another loud_ boom_, this one seeming somehow closer than before and causing the room to vibrate slightly. Puzzled, the seeker glanced up as around him various other inmates were roused by the noise and awoke, shaking off sleep and staring around at each other.

Gradually, Starscream began to detect distant voices shouting in alarm, and also the sounds of weapons being fired. Scrambling to his pedes, he pressed his faceplates to the bars of his cell just as a posse of Autobots ran past, bristling with weaponry. There was the sound of a third explosion and the door to the cell block was blasted open, shrapnel flying forwards and taking down the front row of Autobots. A prison warden staggered through the opening, armour charred and smoking in several places. Starscream recognised Arcee's companion, Smokescreen, from earlier.

"Retreat!" he bellowed at those troops that were still standing. "We need backup if we're gonna sort this out – it's a prison break!"

"Yeah, we gathered that much,_ Smoky_," one of the soldiers growled. "What's the situation out there?"

"Looks like most of the 'Cons still known to be at large," was the reply. "They've got Team Chaar, the Stunticons, Combaticons and Triple Changers, as well as a load of other warriors who it looks like have been recruited from all over the galaxy. There's some we didn't even know existed!"

The inmates were stirring interestedly now, as though scenting the prospect of escape on the air. The leader of the soldiers noticed this, and addressed Smokescreen.

"There's a clear route to the administration block from here," he informed the warden. "We should make our way over there and call for backup."

With a curt nod, Smokescreen headed for the opposite door. He was closely followed by the soldiers, many of whom were carrying injured comrades.

However, they hadn't made it very far when the largest explosion yet shook the prison to its foundations. The occupants of the block were plunged into darkness as the lights winked out, and there was a great fizzing, crackling noise as with a dying hum the energy bars on the cells were deactivated along with the stasis cuffs of every inmate in the block.

Nobot moved for all of a nanoklik, but then as one the prisoners roared out into the corridor, hurling themselves at the Autobots and proceeding to attack. All except Starscream, that is. Smirking to himself as he recognised Blackout's handiwork, he sauntered through the ruined door into the adjoining cell block, where the ceiling had been all but ripped away. A glance upwards revealed a trio of seekers swooping around overhead, and he recognised Thundercracker and Skywarp as being two of them. But the third…

He refused to believe it. Even as she detached herself from her 'brothers' upon catching sight of Starscream and descended to meet him, he would not accept that it was Slipstream.

"You!" he screeched. "Why in Unicron's name did you allow me to be captured? What was even the_ point_; considering you were gonna do this all along?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Slipstream smirked. "How could I _possibly_ have stopped you? If you wanted to be a complete glitch head and fly straight into the Autobots' clutches, I don't see what I could have done about it."

"I - don't give me that bullscrap!" the male seeker retorted. "I _know_ that you knew that the Elite Guard were on Earth! You _planned_ this, didn't you?"

Slipstream's optics narrowed.

"Fine, I planned it!" she snarled. "In fact, I've played a key role in orchestrating this whole operation! I'm the one who rounded up Soundwave and Blackarachnia and contacted Team Chaar for assistance, and now Megatron and some of his most loyal followers are free again. But you'd never admit that I could've done that, would you?_ No-o,_ the Great Starscream cannot _possibly_ comprehend that his_ weakling femclone_ has inherited his tactical and cunning side!"

Starscream was nonplussed.

"But if that's true, then why did you resurrect me in the first place?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm your tactical side. Reviving you, creating an ally, seemed like a good idea at the time." The femme snorted. "Of course, I revised that opinion almost as soon as you came online. That's why I tricked you into getting locked up here – that and the fact that I didn't want you finding out about my plans and trying to screw them up one way or another. You weren't even supposed to be freed. That was just Blackout being incompetent as usual."

With that, she produced a pair of stasis cuffs from subspace.

"Just as a precaution," she told him.

Starscream attempted a desperate plea to save himself.

"Slipstream, wait! Why do you have to ally yourself with them? We could both leave now and have no further part in the war – surely that would be the better option?"

Slipstream scowled.

"'No further part'?" she repeated mockingly. "What, apart from you trying to take over the Decepticons every other solar cycle? I chose my side already, thanks! I'm loyal to Megatron."

Her voice sounded different as she spoke this last word, and realisation hit Starscream at seventy mechanometres a megacycle.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" he asked quietly. When his only answer was a venomous glare, he laughed. "The oh-so-tactical and cunning Slipstream has fallen for the mighty Megatron!"

"It's not funny!" the femme spat, clenching her fists. "Yes, I have feelings for him, and yes, I will act on them!"

Upon hearing this, Starscream instantly grew serious.

"You're right," he agreed. "It's not funny. I know Megatron, Slipstream – I've seen him do away with countless femmes once they'd outlived their …usefulness." Slipstream opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Go back to the Decepticons if you must, but be careful of Megatron. He _will_ use you, and he_ will_ crush your spark without thinking twice about it."

The femme in front of him shuttered her optics a few times in confusion before taking off, abandoning the stasis cuffs behind her. Starscream picked them up with a heavy spark. Much as she hated and irritated him, he did not want to see Slipstream – _his_ Slipstream; his clone- hurt by Megatron.

Just then a loud command reached his audios, and he turned his helm towards the source of the shout.

"Head for the Space Bridge port!" called the unmistakable voice of Megatron. "We'll rendezvous there!"

Starscream smiled to himself, spinning the cuffs around one of his clawed digits. If Megatron was going to cause trouble for Slipstream, perhaps he could exact a little premature revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream travelled to the Space Bridge on foot to avoid being seen. Around him various Decepticons were taking to the air on their commander's orders, while those who were groundbound transformed and sped off, ploughing through walls and piles of rubble where necessary.

Sticking to the shadows to provide cover, Starscream darted between cells – a task made all the more difficult by the fact that there were few such structures still standing.

Concealed rather ineffectively by a fragment of wall, the seeker heard the voice of a femme approaching.

"C'mon, Smokescreen, we'll get you to the prison med bay. They can sort you out there."

Starscream's optics widened as he realised that the femme was Arcee. With his traitorous spark pounding frantically, he attempted to make himself as small as possible to escape her notice. Thankfully, Arcee was distracted at that moment by the arrival of another mech.

"Springer!" she exclaimed, as a powerfully built green Autobot charged into view. "I've got a casualty here – trying to get him to the med bay – but I'm not really making much progress. Could you take him?"

"Sure thing, 'Cee," Springer smiled, grabbing Smokescreen's arm to sling it around his own shoulders. With a groan, the warden was released by Arcee. "You should get to safety yourself, though. You injured?" The femme shook her helm. "Head for the admin block, then. They're trying to contact Iacon. Not that they'll have much luck – that thug Blackout's taken down all communications."

With that he sped off, still supporting Smokescreen. Arcee watched them go for a couple of minutes before turning away. Behind his wall, Starscream felt a twinge of jealousy at the obvious affection that Arcee and Springer had just shared. A murmur from the femme brought him back to reality.

"You can come out now," she smiled.

Starscream's jaw didn't have time to drop before a cold voice answered the femme from a shadowy corridor.

"Thank you for the invitation, my dear – much obliged."

Arcee whipped around with a gasp to meet the glare of a single red optic shining through the gloom. Slowly, Shockwave detached himself from the loitering darkness before taking a menacing step towards the femme.

It happened so quickly that Starscream barely saw it, but suddenly Arcee was suspended in mid-air, a clawed servo holding her neck in a crushing grip. With a terrified cry the femme struggled to pry his digits off, legs swinging beneath her. One of her pedes connected with Shockwave's side and his optic narrowed as he swung his arm in an arc. She went sailing through the air and hit the opposite wall where she crumpled, motionless. With an icy laugh, Shockwave moved to stand over her.

That was when Starscream acted. Ignoring his basic instinct to run (which was made much stronger than normal purely because he was Starscream), he leapt from behind the wall with a yell, launching himself at Shockwave. On his way he scooped up a length of broken pipe and swung it with both servos at the shape-shifter's helm. As it impacted, Starscream realised with horror that his adversary had somehow regained possession of his weapons, which meant that the seeker was fighting an electromagnetic cannon while he himself was sans null rays and armed with just a metal pole.

Nevertheless, it was too late to back out now. Shockwave's helm whipped round and he gave a short bark of laughter as he caught sight of Starscream. Turning to face his assailant, he powered up his cannon.

"_Not_ the course of action I'd expect of you, Starscream," he remarked, raising his weapon. "I wonder what could have merited it?" There was a mocking gleam in his optic as he said this, showing that he knew the exact reason for Starscream's out-of-character attack. "Soft spot for an _Autobot_, have we?"

With that, he fired.

Not entirely sure what he was doing, Starscream swung the length of pole upwards. The blast connected with his improvised weapon and, miraculously, was deflected, shattering the pipe in the process. As the electromagnetic blast embedded itself in the ceiling, causing a minor explosion, Starscream cast his ruined weapon aside and charged Shockwave, driving him backwards into the wall. He punched the shape-shifter repeatedly, but failed to notice the clawed servo struggling to reach around him. As such, it came as a great shock when said clawed servo achieved a grip on his wing, digging into the sensitive metal and twisting the appendage violently.

Crying out in agony, Starscream sank to the ground as Shockwave released his wing with a triumphant laugh. Optics screwed shut, Starscream scrabbled his digits on the floor around him, searching for a weapon of any kind. Just as he heard Shockwave's cannon powering up for the second time his servo closed around a piece of rubble from the wall. Opening one optic by an infinitesimal amount, he glanced upward and took aim, launching the missile directly at Shockwave's faceplate. The lump of metal connected with a satisfying _crunch_, cracking the glass over the shape-shifter 's optic and causing him to stagger backwards with a yell, his cannon firing down into the floor and narrowly missing Starscream.

Scrambling upright, the seeker turned to Shockwave, driving his fist into the shattered glass and knocking his opponent out cold. Shockwave hit the floor with a thud, but Starscream was already kneeling beside Arcee. After establishing that her only wounds were a cut on the back of her helm and scratches on her neck he scooped her up, slinging her unconscious body over his shoulder and taking off through a hole in the roof. Ignoring the pain in his wing as best he could, he paused to take his bearings before swooping off in the direction of the Space Bridge port: an outdoor location containing three of the distinctive orange contraptions that linked Trypticon Prison to the rest of Cybertron.

Alighting on the remnants of a tower once he reached his destination, Starscream hid Arcee behind a pile of debris before sneaking across to the port, using one of the huge orange structures as a hiding place in order to listen in on the Decepticons. Megatron was standing with a large crowd assembled around him, which he addressed from his vantage point on a heap of scrap metal. Starscream could see at least one Autobot body in there.

"Has Shockwave arrived yet?" the Decepticon leader enquired. When a dull murmur ran through the crowd which seemed to indicate that this was not the case, Megatron sighed.

"I would prefer not to leave without him," he said. "Seekers, form a search party to find him. As for the rest of you-"

His words were cut off as a number of Autobot troops came charging into the area. At a gesture from Megatron the seekers took to the air – Starscream recognised Slipsteam among their number – as the other Decepticons uttered various battle cries and surged forwards to meet the Autobots. Megatron also entered the fray, giving Starscream the very opportunity he needed. Inching forwards, he found his way to the control panel for the Space Bridge that Megatron ha commandeered. Glancing at the display, he saw that the destination was set as New Kaon – a Decepticon colony on the planet of Pyrovar. With a few deft strokes, he entered a new set of coordinates – a location that was all too familiar to him as the place where he had spent the last couple of stellar cycles.

"Happy travels, my Decepticon _brethren_," he muttered as he slunk away from the control panel and returned to Arcee's hiding place.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Lots of people have been commenting about Slipstream's confession. I have to admit that she will have no further role in this fic, but I am planning another story that follows her and Megatron. As to where this will take place - you'll have to wait till later on in the fanfic to find out where Starscream sent the 'Cons. :)**

* * *

The minute that Starscream returned to the place where Arcee was hidden, he came face to face with the glowing tip of an energy blade. Its wielder was, of course, the very femme he had been looking for and she was wearing a panicked expression, optics wide and fearful.

Starscream froze with his servos raised in the universal gesture for surrender, going almost cross-opticed to keep the blade in his sights.

After a nanoklik or two Arcee spoke up.

"What happened to Shockwave? I know you were behind that wall when he attacked me, but-"

"I disposed of him," Starscream replied carefully, still focusing on the weapon that was far too close for his liking. As Arcee opened her mouth in surprise, he hastened to elaborate.

"He's not dead, just unconscious. If the seekers haven't found him yet then he should be somewhere near"- he racked his CPU-"Cell block A-22."

Warily, Arcee lowered her sword, and Starscream's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Well, I should head over there and see what I can do about him," the femme sighed. She shot her 'prisoner' a dubious glance, and Starscream could tell that she was at a complete loss as to what to do with him. Even without his null rays he was perfectly capable of overpowering her, thanks to his sheer size. However, for some reason he found himself unable to attack her.

"Don't worry," he muttered grudgingly. "I'll come quietly."

The femme nodded in acknowledgment of this, but her worried expression did not vanish. As she turned away to lead Starscream towards the cell block, the Decepticon realized what was wrong. Following the events of earlier, Arcee's view of Shockwave had suffered a drastic revision – she was now terrified of him, and rightfully so. The shape-shifter was one of the most ruthless Decepticons Starscream knew, and the seeker also suspected that the other mech's attack had instilled in Arcee a new fear of Starscream himself. If her renewed wariness around her prisoner, where previously she had been prepared to treat him with kindness, was anything to go by, then she was at last seeing the seeker for what he really was, rather than some pitiable tortured prisoner.

And Starscream hated that fact.

"I… I could aid you in capturing him, you know," he blurted, placing a servo on the femme's shoulder to both their surprise. "The seekers might show up, or Shockwave could have already awoken. He's tougher than most bots realise."

Arcee gave him a curious look.

"Do you not count yourself among the Decepticons anymore, then?" she asked.

"I think not," Starscream replied bitterly. "Not now that one of my supposed _comrades_ deliberately omitted me from those Decepticons that were intended to be rescued amid all this!" He gestured around him at the ruined prison. "I'm starting to wonder whether I wouldn't be better off with you Autobots!"

"_Really_?" Arcee enquired, taken aback.

Starscream gaped for a moment, mouth working furiously, as he wondered why that had slipped out. However, as he prepared to deny it, he realised that there was truth in what he had said.

"I-I'm not sure," he admitted. "At any rate, there's no future for me with the Decepticons. But if you're going to check on Shockwave we should move fast – the seekers have probably found him already."

And he set off in the direction of block A-22, Arcee speeding up to catch him as she recovered from this abrupt change of subject. However, it soon became apparent that she had developed a limp during Shockwave's attack – Starscream guessed that she had landed awkwardly on the leg in question – and the progress of both the femme and the seeker was hindered. Arcee hobbled along behind the mech, slowing him down and generally getting on his nervous circuits with her snail's pace. With an exasperated sigh, he turned to her.

"You'd best let me fly you over," Starscream told the femme, holding his arms out to her.

Arcee hesitated, looking wary.

"Well, you could ride on my back, but it would be far more awkward for me to fly that way," the seeker said.

"Alright," Arcee agreed, stepping closer. Starscream lifted her up awkwardly, carrying her bridal-style. His spark began to thump louder as it registered her close proximity, much to the seeker's frustration. _Why_ did he have to feel this way about an _Autobot_?

Said Autobot wrapped her arms around his neck as she made a suggestion.

"If we could be facing down hostiles, we'd best get your null rays back. The weapons locker's just a little way behind that tower."

Obligingly, Starscream took off in this direction, allowing just the briefest hiss of pain to escape his vocal processor as his wing twinged again. Unnoticed by the seeker, Arcee shot the injured appendage a worried glance.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed once he touched down in the weapons locker. Irritably, Starscream brushed away her servos, which had reached anxiously towards his wing.

"Well, we _are_ effectively in the middle of a war zone, Arc-" he blinked and coughed as the femme's name nearly slipped out. No need to encourage _those_ sort of feelings. "Erm… _And_ I don't believe I asked for your concern, _Autobot._ Now, if you would kindly direct me to where my null rays are being stored?"

Wordlessly, Arcee pointed to a wall-mounted locker that had the twin weapons displayed inside. She looked vaguely affronted at being addressed in this rather disdainful manner, and Starscream felt a little guilty for treating her in such a way – at least until he caught himself thinking this. At that point the guilt was replaced with disgust.

Arcee opened the locker and as she commed her fellow Autobots to inform them of the situation (thankfully omitting Starscream's involvement), he set about re-fitting his null rays, all the while berating himself for even getting into the situation of offering help to an Autobot. But try as he might he could not bring himself to desert the femme and fly off, despite the fact that he was now fully armed.

Somewhat grudgingly he turned back to Arcee, spreading his arms as she fastened her own around his neck.

"You really shouldn't be flying like this, you know," she warned as Starscream scooped her up. "That wound looks like it's damaged at least two major energon lines."

"I've flown with worse injuries than this before," Starscream retorted. "And anyway, since when did any Autobot know the first thing about seeker anatomy or health?"

"I've been…studying," Arcee replied. "To be honest, you seekers have always fascinated me, even since before the war. The fact that you're built and born for flight – it's an almost organic concept when you take into account things such as mating rituals and the way that you raise your sparklings – or fledglings, as I believe you call them. You're almost like a whole separate faction, and the seekers have produced some of the most brilliant bots on Cybertron"-

She was cut off suddenly as Starscream alighted outside block A-22. He set her unceremoniously on her pedes before marching inside, leaving Arcee to complete her sentence where only the skeletal ruins of the prison could hear her.

"Most notably, yourself," she smiled, before following him inside.


End file.
